


We've Got All Night

by AgentCoop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Hotel Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop
Summary: Caden Harrison made up every fantasy Richie Mitchell ever had in high school.Now Ritchie's at his 20 year reunion, and Caden's stepped up next to him at the bar.This time, Ritchie's going to make sure that he doesn't let Caden slip away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	We've Got All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiamiPressJunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiPressJunket/gifts).



> A gift for MiamiPressJunket. Thank you so much for letting me write your OCs <3 <3 <3

The disco ball and the ridiculously loud 90s music was enough to give Richie a blinding headache. He’d been pulling a ‘loser turned rich guy and proves everyone wrong’ kind of scheme when he’d reserved a room for the 20 year reunion, but so far the only thing he seemed to be proving was that he was too old for this bullshit.

The line for the bar thinned for a second and Richie quickly made his way over, ordering his third glass of white wine.

“The chardonnay?” the bartender asked, as if choosing that over the riesling was any classier.

“Yup,” Richie said, just as someone slid in beside him.

“Same for me,” the newcomer said.

Richie had one moment of irritation that some jerk had the gall to just cut in like that.

Then he realized who it was.

Caden Harrison; the hazel-eyed kid with the jet black hair who’d been adored-by-all, and was voted most-popular, most-athletic, and most-friendly had turned into an absolutely gorgeous hazel-eyed man with jet black hair who’d just shoved in close enough at the bar that their forearms were touching.

Richie had spent many a lonely night jerking off to the thought of Caden back in highschool.

Now, looking deep into Caden’s eyes and watching the way his smile lit up his entire face, Richie was pretty sure he was going to spend the next batch of lonely nights doing the same thing.

“Richie?” Caden asked. “Richie Mitchell?”

Caden knew his name.

Caden recognized him.

Richie was not nearly drunk enough for this sort of situation.

“Long time no see!” he offered with a grin that felt all sorts of wrong on his face.

“Caden,” Caden said, as though Richie could forget. “You look amazing!”

Did he? Richie looked down for a second at the thousand dollar dark navy suit that was slimming in all the right places. He did. He looked a hell of a lot better than he ever did in highschool, where he was chubby, nerdy, and considered a giant teddy-bear by most. But he still couldn’t believe that Caden recognized him, let alone remembered his name.

“Yeah, I mean, thanks? Uh–”

The bartender came to the rescue, handing over two glasses of wine that were incredibly under-poured.

Caden took one look at his, downed it, then set the glass back on the counter. “Shots,” he said to the bartender. “Tequila?” he asked Ritchie.

Shots were a bad idea given that he’d already had three glasses of wine, but it was Caden–it was Caden-fucking-Harrison– and if they were going to have a conversation here, then Ritchie was going to need some more liquid courage. “Gin for me.”

The bartender nodded as Caden leaned against the counter, finally turning to face Ritchie. “Gin?” he asked, making a face. “Hardly a shots sort of drink.”

Shrugging, Ritchie swallowed his sip of wine and put the empty glass on the counter next to Caden’s. “Not a tequila person. College lessened the attraction to rum. Vodka’s boring. And I like gin. So gin it is.”

“How pretentious,” Caden said with a grin.

It was all too much. The boat shoes, the perfectly fitted jeans, the bright orange polo with the collar popped, and that grin. That goddamn grin.

Richie’s cock was already half hard in his suit pants and he was very much hoping it wasn’t enough to draw any attention.

The bartender pushed the shots their way, Caden gave Ritchie a single raise of his eyebrows, and they both downed them easily.

Ritchie relished the instantaneous warmth of it swirling through his system, and before he thought better of it, he pulled Caden to the side wall, allowing others to get at the bar. “Whatever happened to Amanda?” he asked.

“Amanda?”

“Yeah, cheerleader you used to date? 20 years ago I mean,” Ritchie clarified, nodding towards the dance floor and the enormous _Happy 20 Years_ sign that was mounted on the wall.

“Oh. Right. Uh…”

“Not married with three kids and another on the way I take it.”

“You could say that.” Caden said. “Naa, we didn’t make it past college. I had...a bit of an addiction problem. She wasn’t pleased.”

Ritchie’s eyes went to the bar.

“No, not that,” Caden laughed. “An addiction of the more promiscuous type.” He stepped closer, leaning in until his mouth was right next to Ritchie’s ear. “Sex.”

Ritchie swallowed hard as Caden’s lips brushed his earlobe, and his cock was swelling even more. There was no way he was getting out of her without someone noticing. He shuffled carefully, turning just enough that he thought he could at least hide his erection from Caden of all people.

“Sex addiction?” Ritchie asked, a moment too slow.

Caden just winked at him. “Anyway. It was all fun and games for a bit. She got into the whole two guys one girl thing. But once it became obvious that the two guys weren’t entirely all about her and I enjoyed fucking one more than the other…”

Jesus Christ, Caden was into men. Ritchie was about to either sink into the floor, or give in to every desire he’d ever harbored and pin Caden against the wall right then and there.

Caden laughed again. “Too scandalous? What have you been up to over the past 20 years? Clearly doing well for yourself! Or do we need another round of shots before I get your story?”

“I have a room upstairs,” Ritchie said before he could stop himself. Caden quieted and didn’t say another word.

“Or…” Fuck. Ritchie could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “I didn’t mean...I got a room here for the reunion and I have drinks there. It’s quieter?” “Are you coming on to me, Ritchie Mitchell?”

Caden’s voice was quieter now, husky enough that Ritchie could barely hear him over the speakers. This was either going to end in a terribly humiliating fashion, or it was going to be the best night of Ritchie’s life.

The alcohol was hot in his blood so Ritchie moved closer, snagging a hand in Caden’s polo shirt and pulling him close. “Yes.”

***

The trip back up the elevator and into Richie’s room was a whirlwind of inebriated pawing at each other–Caden popped the buttons of Ritchie’s dress shirt in the elevator, Ritchie had his hand pressed against the growing bulge in Caden’s pants as the door opened on floor 8 to a group of people with mouths agape.

Ritchie didn’t care.

Caden was nuzzling at his neck, his rub of barely there whiskers hot at Ritchie’s neck, and Ritchie needed to get out of his suit as fast as possible because he wanted all of Caden–he wanted to see just how big Caden’s cock was, he wanted to feel it inside of him as soon as he could.

They barely made it in the door before Caden’s hands were at Ritchie’s buckle, pushing down his pants, then working off Ritchie’s coat. Ritchie did the same, pulling off Caden’s polo and running his hands down a perfectly muscled chest.

“Been working out,” Caden laughed as a flush of red spread over his chest.

Despite the admission of a sex addiction, Ritchie could see that Caden was just as nervous as he was, and it made everything even better.

They both wanted each other.

They were both on even footing.

“Where?” Caden asked as he stumbled out of his jeans, but they were already falling towards the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips pressed so tightly together neither could get any air.

Ritchie would have chased that kiss forever but Caden broke free, reaching a hand down to Ritchie’s briefs and pushing the waistband over Ritchie’s cock, freeing his erection.

“Fuck,” Ritchie gasped as Caden wrapped a hand around his cock, giving a slow pump.

“How do you want to do this?” Caden nudged at Richie’s chin with his nose, licking a stripe up the hollow of Ritchie’s throat.

“Fuck me,” Ritchie groaned, already pumping into Caden’s hand. “Fuck. I...I want you to fuck me.”

Caden released Ritchie’s cock and Richie would have cried at the loss of warmth except Caden pushed Ritchie back on the bed. “Just the way I like it,” he said with that cocky grin, then straddled Ritchie’s hips and leaned forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Ritchie couldn’t help the whimper of sound that escaped his lips.

Somewhere, Caden had lost his own briefs and his cock hung heavy between them, brushing against Ritchie’s stomach just long enough to leave a trail of glistening precum.

“Lube,” Caden said, popping off Ritchie's nipple to speak. “Where?”

“Drawer,” Ritchie gasped.

Caden rolled over just far enough to reach, then pulled out the small bottle that Ritchie had stuck there earlier, just on the very small chance he got lucky.

Apparently it hadn’t been such a small chance after all.

“God, you got hot,” Caden laughed, popping the top of the container and coating his fingers with the liquid. “So fucking hot.” He tossed the container to the side and then he was pushing Ritchie’s thighs apart and reaching between Ritchie’s legs, working a finger against Ritchie’s entrance.

And fuck, it felt so good. Ritchie gave another whimper as Caden pushed a second finger in, stretching and widening his hole. It had been so long since he’d been fucked and Ritchie couldn’t help but try to wiggle forward, pressing even harder against Caden’s fingers.

“Eager,” Caden gasped, scissoring his fingers inside of Ritchie.

“Please,” Ritchie begged, reaching for his own cock and starting to pump into his hand. Everything was moving too fast–the alcohol had hit hard but all it was doing was making him even more desperate for Caden to be inside of him.

Caden’s cock was rubbing against his inner thigh now, and it was so much bigger than Ritchie had even imagined it. It was going to be impossibly tight but he couldn’t wait any longer. “Please,” he groaned again, pushing at Caden’s wrist.

Caden gave in, withdrawing fingers and lining his cock up. “Say my name,” he ordered, hazel eyes pinning Ritchie under the weight of their stare. “Say it.”

“Please, Caden, oh fuck, please, please–”

The head of Caden’s cock breached Ritchie’s hole and it burned, stretching him further than was comfortable, but Caden pushed in slowly, matching with every breath Ritchie took until finally he was seated fully inside, his thighs pressed tight against Ritchie’s.

“Oh my god, you’re tight,” Caden moaned, leaning forward against and capturing Ritchie’s mouth with his own.

It was the sort of kiss that sucked the air right out of Ritchie’s lungs, he was desperate for more, he chased Caden’s mouth back up even as Caden began to rock back out again.

“More,” Ritchie gasped, wrapping hands around Caden’s hips and trying to force him to move faster.

“Fuck,” Caden moaned, pumping in again, then again.

He was gorgeous like this, the tendons and muscles in his shoulders and arms etched perfectly clearly in his skin. Ritchie wanted the moment to last forever, or at least longer than a couple of minutes, but he could already feel the burning heat deep inside his gut, he was already close enough that it was taking everything he had not to give in.

Caden made a low grunting sound as he continued to thrust in, there was sweat rolling down the curve of his neck, and then–

He hit that perfect spot inside of Ritchie and Ritchie cried out, throwing an arm up over his mouth to tamp down the scream.

“I’m close,” he managed to choke out. “Caden, fuck, Caden I’m..I’m going–”

His muscles tightened reflexively and then he was coming, spurting thick ropes across his own chest. Caden gave a low groan and wrapped a hand around Ritchie’s thigh, hoisting him up higher for even better leverage. Then he pumped harder, every moan growing louder and louder until he finally jerked hard against Ritchie.

Ritchie could feel the moment Caden came, shooting hot inside of him, and he groaned again, another dribble of cum leaking down his cock. Everything was stars, nothing made sense, his limbs were useless and weak and all he could think was that he’d just had the best orgasm of his life and he didn’t ever want Caden to leave.

Caden slumped against him, mouthing kisses up the side of Ritchie’s neck as he pulled out. “Fuck,” he groaned. “That was fast.”

Just like that, the post orgasmic haze cleared and Ritchie could feel the hot burn of shame waiting to pull him under. “Shit,” he murmured. “I’m sorry–”

Caden pushed himself up just high enough to hold a finger to Ritchie’s lips. “Don’t apologize,” he said with a grin. “We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
> 


End file.
